The disclosure relates to a semiconductor device, and more particularly, to an electrode and a capacitor in a semiconductor device, and a method of fabricating the same.
Recently, in a process for fabricating a Metal Insulator Metal (MIM) capacitor, a method for fabricating a dielectric layer with a high dielectric constant (k) or an electrode having a high work function has been proposed to obtain required capacitance even when a semiconductor device is integrated.
However, the dielectric layer with the high dielectric constant (k) cannot be applied to semiconductor devices due to deterioration of current leakage despite the fact that the dielectric layer with the high dielectric constant (k) has a low energy band gap.
To overcome the limitation of the dielectric layer, precious metals are used to form the electrode. However, the precious metal cannot be applied to the process since the precious metal with a high work function has a low adhesion force due to a low coupling force.
Thus, it is required to develop an electrode with the high work function and the high adhesion force.